The present invention relates generally to the field of tools and equipment for use with computer cabinets, and more particularly to apparatus for managing cables that connect to interface cards in computer cabinets.
Computer servers and other systems are often installed in cabinets, racks, or other support structures. Such computer systems often require various cables to be connected to ports mounted on or in the computer chassis within the cabinet or other rack. Cable connectors may be incorporated into printed circuit board devices (i.e., “cards”) that interface with larger computer systems. As signal transmission rates for cabling in server environments grow and new performance limitations are reached, Engineers and designers continue to face challenges in managing and extending cable connections.